Faith Saves the Day
by Hayley128
Summary: Set during season three. Buffy's set to be all alone on Valentine's Day.


Title: Faith Saves the Day

Rating: PG

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I make no money from this.

Summary: Set during season three. Buffy's set to be all alone on Valentine's Day.

******

I'm so alone.

Okay, that's too dramatic. I'm not really all that alone. I've got a mother who's there for me when I need her, sometimes even when I don't, and she's getting more comfortable with the slaying each day. I've got a group a great friends and watcher helping me with everything they can. I've even got another slayer to help me on patrol each night.

That doesn't seem like I'm very alone, right? Giles has told me most slayers never have friends and don't stay with their parents so I know I'm fortunate to have them in my life. I'm the only one who's had another slayer, too. Nope, no one else has ever had a Faith to keep patrol from being boring and thankless.

It does nothing for me today. Not on stupid Valentine's Day.

Everyone's got plans but me. Well, I did have plans. A couple weeks ago my mom and I decided to use tonight as an excuse for some quality mother/daughter time. We planned to spend the night watching some cheesy romantic-comedies and eating ice cream. It's been forever since I'd had a carefree and fun night with my mom so I was looking forward to it.

She made other plans at the last minute though. She's having a girl's night out with a couple of single women she knows from the gallery, leaving me by myself. I know she would've stayed if she knew how much I was looking forward to it but she looked so happy to be going out that I didn't want to say anything.

I didn't want to look as pathetic as I feel so I didn't want to tag along with anyone else. Faith had already volunteered to patrol alone because of the mother/daughter time so I didn't want to patrol either. I'm too afraid she'd ask why I wasn't going out with Angel.

That subject I don't wanna discuss as that much at the moment. It looked like we might have been getting closer at Christmas but we really didn't. Since we're not exactly together going out on Valentine's Day wouldn't really be of the good. It's too confusing and not something I wanna think about on today of all days. Definitely not something I wanna explain to Faith either.

Where does all this leave me? Home alone with nothing but Diet Coke, mint chocolate ice cream and a couple cheesy movies to keep me company. Nothing like Valentine's Day to remind you how alone you are.

I watched maybe half the first movie before I fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out but it couldn't have been that long. It was still going when a knock on the door woke me up.

Even though I don't want to I let out a little depressed sigh as I pause my movie and get up. Everyone has plans so anybody showing up is really just showing me some pity on this stupid day and that's not something I want.

I open the door and right away I know for sure there's no pity involved. Faith's on the other side and she looks oddly nervous.

"Faith? Why are you here? Did something happen on patrol?"

"Uh, no. Patrol went fine." Faith keeps slowly shifting from one foot to the other. I haven't seen her this nervous since Christmas Eve. "It's just . . . you said you were gonna hang with your mom tonight but when I was walking through town I saw her out and about with some other women."

"Yeah, she . . ."

"So I figured you used her as an excuse to hang with your souled-up vamp boyfriend," Faith continues and I'm gonna choose to ignore that little amount of disgust in her voice. "But I saw him being all broody a little later."

"Our relationship isn't really a relationship at the moment."

Faith nods and I finally realize she's had a hand behind her back the entire time. She moves it so I can see she has . . . a beautiful rose. I think it's for me. "Uh . . . here. I, uh, didn't want you to be alone. Seems like this would be your kind of day."

I step aside to let her in and try not to blush. I can't believe Faith brought me a rose. We've only just started being friendly again and I've never known her to do something so thoughtful. "It's really not my kind of day but thanks."

When I close the door and turn back to her she hands me the rose and I swear she's doing everything she can to not blush. Kind of like what I'm doing right now. I know she took a chance by doing this and all I can think is how sweet she is. Before I know what I'm doing I lean in and give her a light kiss.

Okay, this is new. I meant to give her a little peck on the cheek, I really did, but somehow my lips found hers and they want to stay right where they are.

Damn, her lips are so soft. I could tell she was shocked with my move but I have a feeling she's okay with it now. That feeling is the feel of her hand that is now firmly on my butt.

We kiss for a couple minutes and it's light the entire time. I may have had the nerve to kiss her but that's where my nerve ends. From the way Faith is kissing me back, I think she may be a little nervous, too. I almost expected her to take control and try to get as far as she can but it feels like she's holding back.

When we break away I look at her and I know I'm blushing. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she is, too. "I, uh . . . sorry. I was just wanted to say thanks."

Faith grins widely and I know what's coming. "If I knew I'd get that kind of thank you, I would've brought more than one."

She winks at me and I can't help but laugh. I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be which hopefully means tonight's gonna be a lot better than it started out. "Did you wanna hang out? I have junk food and movies that are sure to suck."

"Sounds like a plan," she says and is keeping the grin. "We can do some other stuff, too."

Yep, tonight's not gonna be boring. I take her hand and walk her into the living room so I can continue with my movie watching with her. Looks like I'm not gonna be alone anymore.

The End.

3


End file.
